All Wrestling Federation
All Wrestling Federation is a Fire Pro Wrestling Federation on the PS4, founded in 2005. History SCWF Era (2005-2007) SCWF held it's first show on June 12th, 2005, and went as a fairly small typical "Local Guys" Independent Promotion, until December 11th, 2005, when the announcement of a partnership with Ring Of Honor propelled them to popularity, starting a online show around the same time. In late 2006, the company held it's first ever show outside of South Carolina in Atlanta, Georgia. This was not the start of the National Expansion of SCWF, however. That is owed to Empire 2 in 2008, the first major event of SCWF's to get major recognition outside of the Southeast. Shortly after this show, SCWF announced it was going to start running shows throughout the nation, and that it was no longer the South Carolina Wrestling Federation, it was now All Wrestling Federation. Golden Age (2008-2014) AWF's Golden Age lasted from 2007 to 2014, and is usually seen as the best time for the promotion, with the deepest talent pool they ever had, a booming popularity outside of the Southeast, and a great workrate to boot, AWF was doing well for 7 years. The Fall (2014-2016) After Empire 8, a large portion of AWF's roster walked out of the company. While the exact amount of people who walked out were never known, it is speculated to be about 35 of the, at the time, 60 wrestlers on the roster. AWF entered a hiatus shortly after, but when it returned, it was a shell of it's former self, as the promotion came closer and closer to folding. After the failure of Empire 9, Insanity, who had always been the top star of the company, stepped up and took control of the company. The Rennaisance (2016-2018) The start of Insanity's run as AWF's head started unfavorably. In his own words, "Everything pre-Heist 2016 wasn't that good." However, at Heist, the start of a plan to reinvigorate AWF began. 6 wrestlers, Kenny Omega, Matt Wolf, A2J, Cody, Archangel, and Marty Scurll, became megastars, with Omega and Scurll having a brutal no DQ match at New York Mayhem, Omega, Wolf, and A2J tearing it up in the 2017 Retribution tournament, Omega and Cody having a well-regarded trilogy of matches, and Archangel having a excellent reign as AWF World Heavyweight Champion. This transformed AWF from, again, as described by Insanity, "A promotion that had a massive fall from grace to a reborn phenomenon." New Golden Age (2018-Present) AWF, shortly after Empire 12, partnered with Critical!Club, producing Return 3, which led to what AWF is now, a purist promotion with ridiculously high match quality and commitment to long-term storylines. Championships and Accomplishments Championships Accomplishments Roster * Alex Taylor * Alxnder Nyxx * Andrew Lee * Andrew Storms * Archangel * Bobby Sampson * Crash Donofrio * Curtis Baker * Damien Kross * Decker Sloan * Dorado Rigger * Flint Ironstag * Insanity * Jaden Bennett * Joe Jackson * Johnny Rocket * Kaba Shoin * Keith Syxx * Kristian Durham * Logan Knyght * Mercer * Michael White * NORAZO * Nathan Kross * Norris Dyson * Peter Holms * Phase * Porta Rok * Ras Demon * Reg Knight * Rhett Holiday * Silver Hawk * Sledge Coleman * Sprawl Ganger * Steve Storm * Tarik * Tor Christiansen * Trey Thorn * Tyson Kingsbury * Victor Vega * Vincent Valiant * Zack Kent Trivia * According to Insanity, the promotion's black and white aesthetic is meant to emphasize it's purist outlook, due to Black and White being the "simplest" colors. * The song that plays after World and US title matches and tournament finals is The Ecstasy by Martin O'Donnell. Category:PS4 Feds Category:AWF